glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
OMFG!
=Details= Remember the fun of collectible mini figures like M.U.S.C.L.E. and Monster In My Pocket? So do we! That's why we are proud to present to you OMFG! - Outlandish Mini Figure Guys! =Story= Project: OMFG Relgost Sector, Deep Space Reconnaissance Patrol. "A Rift Probe right where they said it would be..." Commander Sullkren commented. If he had been waiting long, it didn't show in his tone. Yet, he could sense something sinister here. The probe door opened, beckoning the Sarvos inside. "Greetings, Commander Sullkren" the automated voice chimed. The Deep Space Glyan sat dead in the pilot's seat, the skull showing through the face plate. "Activate memory sync." the Commander ordered to the ship's systems. "Activating now." it dutifully replied. The visual database begand to load. "Can it be... Zorennor?" he pondered as the holo display began to report. =Series 1= OMFG! Series 1 consists of five figures including:https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/georgegaspar/omfg-series-1/description #Multiskull designed and sculpted by Charles Marsh (aka Monsterforge) from South Carolina #Crawdad Kid designed and sculpted by Daniel Yu (aka Dory) from Singapore #Phantom Outhouse designed by Kyle Thye from Iowa and sculpted by Ralph Niese from Germany #King Castor designed and sculpted by Dominic Campisi (aka The Evil Earwig) from California #Stroll designed by John "Spanky" Stokes from California and sculpted by George Gaspar from California 639dadc4343c4ce943f2def5b5fc9d1d_original.jpg 3e3157f11cb7fcf0a04dece8f971cfd5_original.jpg Series1omfgchecklist.jpg|Checklist File_b6ea175f8b_original.jpg|Mini Figure Militia Store Oozarian Exclusive - Released on January 20th, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BsksCT6nLDl/ 49907044_2223764321018985_5012065934325683986_n.jpg|OMFG! Series 1 MFM Exclusive with Slime Pit Mordles File_9d10a13547_original.jpg|Bagged figures =Series 2= OMFG! Series 2 consists of five figures including:https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/georgegaspar/omfg-series-2/description #Puke Knight designed and sculpted by Jared DeCosta (aka redjarojam) from Massachusetts #Shirtle designed by Kenjitron from Hawaii and sculpted by George Gaspar from Los Angeles #Cry-Borg designed by Andrew Scribner (aka RuFuS) from Rhode Island #Cuddlehard designed and sculpted by turboPISTOLA from Tennessee #Grimm Gourd concept by ScruffyNerfHrdr from Kansas, designed by Charles Marsh (aka Monsterforge) from South Carolina, and sculpted by Mike Fleming Jr (aka M-Flem-Jr) from Colorado 1e3f1bc4b17e15240bfc2a30578b82ac_original.jpg Series2omfgchecklist.jpg|Checklist File_37cc9edacb_original.jpg|Mini Figure Militia Store Oozarian Exclusive - Released on September 1st, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/B148E3GgOol/ =Series 3= OMFG! Series 3 consists of five figures including:https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/georgegaspar/omfg-series-3/description #Pugnacious designed by Bill MacKay and sculpted by George Gaspar #Barbarianaut designed and sculpted by Charles Marsh #Dr. Decay designed by Jonathan Wojcik and sculpted by George Gaspar #Fruit Punch designed by Scott Tolleson and sculpted by George Gaspar #TenCan concept by Richard Brown, designed by Nikolos Sardos, and sculpted by Bryan Fulk 6edbc4df5fadf833ca4fc5534ce73635_original.jpg Series3omfgchecklist.jpg|Checklist OMFG_Series_3_Oozarian_MFM_Exclusive_2018.jpg|Mini Figure Militia Store Oozarian Exclusive - Released on August 5th, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl8U6q1jdXd/ File_b742db1602_original.jpg File_518d62ef44_original.jpg =Series 4= OMFG Series 4 consists of five figures including:https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/georgegaspar/omfg-series-4/description #Fossil Freak designed by Michael Stearns from Washington and sculpted by George Gaspar from California #Wooly Wisp designed and sculpted by Billy Parker from South Carolina #Bullseye designed by (Raging Nerdgasm) Tom Khayos and Ana Bruja-Khayos from Florida sculpted by George Gaspar from California #Tree Witched designed by MudMarox and sculpted by GormTransMonster from Italy #The Siren designed by Corwin Webb from California and sculpted by George Gaspar from California 0c9fba23e8fe62a133d13a89ebc8257c_original.jpg Cbfd29167478664f2733de612cbbcf4f_original.jpg File_932833aaeb_original.jpg|Mini Figure Militia Store Oozarian Exclusive - Released on June 9th, 2019. File_460737625d_original.jpg File_f43ee2fcd6_original.jpg File_99f515f219_original.jpg =October Toys Mini Figure Guys= Baby Deadbeet Designed by Scott Tolleson. Sculpted by George Gaspar. Fleshbeet.jpg Brainwaves Designed by Joe Whiteford. Sculpted by George Gaspar. Dd9aaac4f9c8cfebc3b4a0241f8b5296_original.jpg Brocotal Designed/sculpted by George Gaspar. GitdBrocotal.jpg Mini Gwin Design based on Tux, the Linux logo, created by Larry Ewing & The GIMP. Sculpted by George Gaspar. MiniGwinGreen.jpg Zombie Pheyden Designed by Matt Doughty/L'amour Supreme. Sculpted by George Gaspar. B84855c999803b3a3574d7fc8edce2f9_original.jpg Omfg-zombiepheyden.jpg|OTMFG Zombie Pheyden Special Edition =References= Category:October Toys Category:Mini Figures Category:MUSCLE Category:Pheyden-types